We're Not Keeping It!
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: Jaime wants a pet but the Doctor is not to thrilled about his choice.This is a one-shot for the ongoing story line Creation of Time Lord Family.Hope you enjoy.


Please review!

We're Not Keeping It!

"Jaime, we're not keeping it," the Doctor stated.

They had gone to Africa to stop an alien plague from sweeping the African nation. They had traveled from village to village with an antidote and had finally stumbled upon the diseased alien. They were able to act quickly, rid the virus, and fix the alien's ship.

"But Daddy, you always said I could have a pet," Jaime begged, giving the similar puppy-dog eyes that the Doctor was notorious for.

Donna, Jenny, and John giggled behind him. They covered their mouths while amused tears formed at the corner of their eyes. The hot African sun beated down on them.

"You did promise him a pet, Spaceman," Donna teased, a cheeky grin playing on her lips, her eyes bright with mirth.

"Yeah, but,"the Doctor stumbled, throwing his hands up, "I didn't mean a pet of this size! When I said pet, I meant a dog or cat!"

Jenny and John laughed even harder at the lunacy of this arguement. Doubling over, they fell to the ground, and rolled with laughter.

"I've already named him, Daddy," Jaime responded, "His name is Mr. Trunks."

Jaime sat upon a giant, gray, African elephant. The elephant's, or Mr. Trunks, long trunk curled and stretched towards the Doctor. The Doctor pushed the trunk away and Mr. Trunks trumpeted loudly.

"We're not bringing an elephant aboard the TARDIS," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Mr Trunks, Daddy. He has a name."

The Doctor stared up at his son, who sat contently on the leathery, gray back of Mr. Trunks.

"Jaime, we're not keeping Mr. Trunks."

"Why not?" Jaime asked, "The TARDIS is big enough."

The Doctor rubbed his face in frustration.

"Because...because Mr. Trunks is a wild animal. Africa is his home. He does not need to live with us."

"He can live in my room," Jaime said.

His eyes wide with hope, as he patted Mr. Trunks on the head.

"He wouldn't be able to sleep on my bed but he could sleep in the corner of my room," Jaime reasoned, "and we have plenty of peanuts so he'll never be hungry."

The Doctor sighed, "Jaime, I think you're missing the point."

"No I'm not. You just don't want me to keep Mr. Trunks!" Jaime accused.

"Yes, that is true. I don't want you to keep Mr. Trunks," the Doctor continues, "Because I don't want to clean up after Mr. Trunks and that's exactly what will happen!"

"I'll take care of him, I promise," Jaime answered back a little hurt.

Mr. Trunks lifted his long nose and patted Jaime on the head. Jaime giggled with delight.

"See he likes me!" Jaime exclaimed.

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air and scratched the back of his neck.

"That's my Dad, Mr. Trunks. He's normally not this grumpy," Jaime whispered in the elephant's ear.

"Donna," the Doctor whines, "You reason with him."

Donna snorted a laugh and covered her mouth.

"It's your argument,Spaceman. I'm not coming to your rescue."

"Please," the Doctor begged, "Do you really want an elephant on board? It will stink up the place."

"He!" Jaime yelled back annoyed, "He is not an it!"

"Jaime, we are not keeping the elephant and that's final!" the Doctor shouted back.

"But that's not..." Jaime begun.

"No," the Doctor interrupted, "That is plenty fair. Mr. Trunks will not be happy on the TARDIS, he belongs in Africa. I do not want an elephant stinking up the place!"

Jaime looked down hurt, his bottom lip wobbled. He patted Mr. Trunks head.

"Fine," Jaime responds defeated.

He slid down from the elephant and patted its side. The Elephant curled its trunk around Jaime's waist, and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Mr. Trunks but you can't come with us," Jaime sighed, "You wouldn't be happy."

Guilt flooded the Doctor. _No, _he reasoned_, stay strong and don't crumble. You're right, an elephant can't be aboard the TARDIS it is unreasonable._

Jaime stood there petting Mr. Trunks.

"Bye," he said, "Live a happy life. I'll try to visit."

Mr. Trunks nodded his head and flapped his large ears. Jaime turned away and sulkily walked back to the TARDIS.

John and Jenny were sat on the ground before they jumped up and raced back to the TARDIS. Dust covered their pants and their faces red from the heat of the sun.

Donna and The Doctor were the last ones outside.

"I feel like a jerk," the Doctor stated, he brushed a hand through his dark, brown hair.

Donna took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You did the right thing," she responded, "we couldn't of kept an elephant on the TARDIS. It would have been unreasonable for the elephant and us."

The Doctor nodded his head. He glanced over at the elephant and walked over. He patted the elephant on his trunk.

"Live a good life Mr. Trunks," he stated, "and we'll come visit soon."

The elephant waved its trunk as a gesture of goodbye, turned around, and left.

The Doctor looked back at Donna.

"Well, I've got to make a truce with Jaime," the Doctor said.

"That would probably be a good idea."

The Doctor rustled his hair.

"I wonder if he would like a dog from, the planet, Kliptos," he mused.

The Doctor and Donna walked back to the TARDIS holding hands.


End file.
